


Алиса Сергеевна и чудище в подвале

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Здесь настолько экологически чистое и надёжное место, что никто давно не смотрит в подвалы этого района, куда бы ни затекала вода. Как, впрочем, и на старушку, которая так почему-то и не переехала из столь красивой, но слишком неудобно расположенной квартиры. А голос... Ну вы же знаете, что она вам про него не скажет?
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Алиса Сергеевна и чудище в подвале

**Author's Note:**

> местами чересчур оптимистичное российское будущее, вымышленный город.
> 
> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

― И как только проехали, ну скажи? За мостом же ни ручья для катера, ни дороги ― всё размыло.

В подтверждение слов соседка с двадцать восьмой отряхнула капли с войлочной сумки: те капали с крылечка, заполняли плиточную кладку, подступавшую к мостовой и сливались обратно ― к овражку у деревьев, обнесённому забором с пиками на концах. Как ни странно, ни коммунальные службы, так часто глядевшие в сторону трубы сквозь мостки, ни особо ярые домоправительницы против частых чёрных решёток не возражали: видимость преграды есть, лишние глаза и уши лезть через ограду к дороге не собираются, зелень видно.

― А сейчас как раз и пошло! Три ночи подряд ― и шепчет, и просит, меня зовёт! А дочка всё: хулиганы да хулиганы!

Алиса Сергеевна, сложив руки на животе, выглядывала: нет никакой лодочки. Даже не принимавшие её старую карточку юркие общественные катера сейчас могли сменить гнев на милость и довезти, не особо возражая против её просьб раскрыть зонтик над головой: у речки брызгали на головы тоненькие деревца, прямо на протяжении всей водной аллеи «для общественного проезда».

― Я уже не могу ― сама бы переехала, но этот мост! Как назло, ноги еле носят, помнишь, как я их позапрошлой зимой да на льду! И впрямь, почему администрация говорит, что здесь живут в основном молодые? Да тут с одних ступенек через арку об трубу сломаешься! А она ещё не самая большая, вот через подъезд...

Алиса Сергеевна постаралась промолчать.

Болтать было делом приятным, но не когда в разговорах всплывала некогда бывшая чистейшим ручьём труба.

На соседку с третьего этажа лучше было не смотреть ― навряд ли для неё это что-нибудь изменит.

А вот Алисе Сергеевне лучше было изобразить равнодушие, дабы снова по глупости не оказаться в новостях. Даже в качестве случайного кадра.

***

Алиса Сергеевна проснулась на рассвете: жёлто-кремовый кирпич дома снова точила вода. Когда-то её хотелось пить ― они с Аглашкой тогда ещё фыркали одна на другую: тю, мелкая, фу, взрослая задавака!

Сейчас Алиса Сергеевна лишь видела оранжевые тени у трубы: там, где уже пять лет как что-то пролезало. Телефон, например. 

Её собственный замигал три раза и тут же потух, не показывая сообщение.

Хотя вместо текста там было лишь фото.  
Найдя очки, смогла различить: сапог в грязи, банку от консервов, воду и ил на сапоге. С тем, чтобы ни у кого не возникало вопросов, почему это пенсионерка роется в фото подвала, помогли соседи: глава семейства пил на третий год после пенсии, а слухи про студентов, копающих заначки для предстоящей выдачи дипломов в дорогой гостинице посреди леса, были пущены вовремя. Как результат ― когда за подписки на каналы о городских легендах и слишком углублённо освещаемую криминалистику могла заинтересоваться полиция, тогда дошедшая до штрафов за спам, у Алисы Сергеевны была отмазка: слежу за порядком, вы же просили гонять пьяную молодёжь из рощи! К счастью, теперь об этом не вспоминали лишь те, кто заселялись сюда как молодые семьи.

Алиса Сергеевна удалила снимок и закряхтела от боли: колени тогда сводило ещё сильней, а помочь толкнуть в водосток... Да, второй десяток ей это не по силам, она предупреждала, что таким делом слишком быстро придётся заниматься без неё.  
Но хоть сапоги вынесло туда, к илу ― ей давно пишут: подвал ветшает.

Как и она.

Алиса Сергеевна подошла к клетке: три крысы. Одна точно убежит, вторую ― затопит, потому что весна, а третья... Да хоть бы и она.

Клетка открылась возле «сейфа», и крысы выбежали через тонкую и нержавеющую уже который десяток лет трубу. Алиса Сергеевна вздохнула: были бы силы да хорошая пенсия ― баловала бы и цыплятками, привозили бы строго к дому, по-тихому. Вон, девчонка с шестнадцатой даже за продуктами не ездит ― всё катерок да курьер, курьер да катерок с доставкой, никаких выделенных дней, когда всё привозят на заказ к остановке. Была бы эта девчушка не такой любопытной ― может быть, и согласилась ей продукты относить.

А так... Только удача, надежда на время и попытки дожить, пока раскрошится ещё пара кирпичиков.  
Может быть, тогда она покинет это место и забудет вкус этой воды.

***

«Алиска, встань!» 

Закат.

― Что такое? Ты поела? Все три! Как говорится, женщина должна быть сытой, да, теперь так говорят, не пропускай звонки!

«Да, спасибо. Нужны верёвки ― подвал топит ещё выше обычного, я с утра чуть не задохнулась».

― А палки? Разве не размыло?

«Сил нет, подняла повыше гамак, вещи по полкам, надышалась ― и поминай как хочешь, третью съела раньше положенного».

Сумерки.

― Лотерея ― «Чистый дом»! Самые красивые дома среди питьевых ручьёв прямо в вашем кране!

Чёртовы трансляции.

Десять лет назад эту передачу смотрели все ― тогда волна надежды на чудо всколыхнулась почти так же, как и лет сорок-пятьдесят назад — правда, в то время перед экраном ставили и воду в банках. И что с лотереями, что с призами на трансляциях было проще выйти незамеченной.

«Алиска, не кобенься. Кончик я подцеплю, и спи дальше».

Темнота.

Алиса Сергеевна приоткрыла форточку: никаких гроз. Когда-то сестра их любила.

Верёвка из ящика сползла вниз без грузиков и плюхнулась у трубы. Очки пришлось снять: лёгкая оправа ― не дело, упадёт ещё, сегодня обещали и ветер, а не дождь. И кто-то ещё смеётся, что есть те, кому неудобно в линзах?

― Всё.

Верёвка коротко натянулась, и Алиса Сергеевна вздохнула: когда-то она думала, что общаться таким способом, словно они на двух концах акваланга, будет проще. А сейчас нужно отпустить верёвку и удалить сообщения.

***

― Катька, ну уймись! Ну выросла дочка, кто сейчас в домовых не верит! Кто ещё из подвала тебя позвать мог? Сантехник? Да здешние трубы общественники твои готовы три дня снимать, про лучший район болтать, а про заложенную арку и не спросят.

Алиса Сергеевна снова не оборачивалась.

Такие проблемные и любопытные всегда пропадали.

Нет, их потом, конечно, находили ― но прямо в оврагах: иссушённых, неузнаваемых, переломанных по костям, но крайне редко гниющих.

Тогда Алиса Сергеевна садилась у окна: кричать, изображать полоумную, гонять от её подъезда «слишком шумных» гостей.

Сейчас же приходилось стоять с видом, будто всё та же выставка с названием в духе «Гармония чистейших рек» её интересовала: доставать телефон, просить сфотографировать на фоне картины, спрашивать название. Последние и правда читались с трудом.

― Так что, теперь и...

― Да женщина наши трубы чинит, ты что, забыла? Она мне ещё и кран починить взялась, и про ручей говорит, и даже ночью звонить разрешает! Она же сказала, что никакой связи с трубой от ручья там не было и нет!

Но слух Алису Сергеевну пока ещё не подводил.  
― А наш, жил ещё...

― Ну вот, опять ты заладила! Кто такого алкаша убивать ночью в лес пойдёт? Свои едва держались и небось выдохнули, как пропал!

Алиса Сергеевна улыбнулась и кивнула матери с дочкой:

― Чудесное фото! Отправлю племяшке, она совсем скучает по нашим лесам!

Кажется, пришло время новых слухов.

***

«Алиска, ну ты чего? Как будто это я!»

― Лучше бы ты. Я была бы за тебя спокойна.

«Ничего, ещё три недели половодья и я уже как-нибудь сама».  
― А верёвка?

«Кирпич шатается, но как придвину к ней палец... Кричу криком, если подойти. Прости, что пугаю, сама знаешь...»

― Да. 

«Только не плачь, хорошо? Я же летом начну копать канавки и как раз разрою до щебня, а там и молотком можно будет. Хотя бы с одной стороны».

Алиса Сергеевна выдохнула:

― Ясное дело. Как у тебя со связью?

«Да не нарадуюсь. Вон, оказывается, труба-то не так уж и плоха. Внутри, после моста, не вся серебряная, без воды хорошая».

― Да, я знаю. Тут бы дожить, когда мы...

«Не переживай, в гроб вместе ляжем, не нужно спешить».

Алиса Сергеевна снова удалила сообщения. Когда-нибудь для неё станет физически невыносима эта кремово-жёлтая арка вокруг трубы и её нужно будет забыть. 

Как они когда-то друг другу и обещали.

***

― Вы не проедете! ― выкрикнула женщина со второго этажа.

Алиса Сергеевна торопливо подбежала к комоду: где-то здесь она забыла свой футляр от очков. Внутри тряпочки не оказалось и пришлось бежать в спальню: на комоде снова была кучка пыли и тополиного пуха, но там же нашёлся и позабытый кусочек замши. Но очки всё же не пригодились: полицейский катерок мазнул светом мигалки по открытой двери подъезда и участковая, крикнув что-то про «да того Серёжку» и «новые потоки на Елатьминской», торопливо выскочила на мостки, перепрыгивая через лужи на пути к проходу.

Алиса Сергеевна знала это раздражение: и на улицу, которую всё равно затапливало, размывая пешеходную дорогу к дому, и на асфальт, который держался только на этом широком каменном проезде, но зимой лишь вредил перекрытию у края дороги, и на очередное дело, которое снова и снова заворачивали на вышестоящих инстанциях. 

Разумеется, ведь даже в жаркий август все улики в буквальном смысле смывала вода, а тела находили там, где почти сливались и здешняя «самая экологичная в регионе» канализация, и действительно пригодный для питья без кипячения водопровод.

Участковая и правда звонила.

Разумеется, опросив сначала соседку.

Алиса Сергеевна почти хотела подслушать, но сдержалась: стремянку она бы не убрала надолго, в кастрюльке закипал суп, а стоять так долго под потолком с трёхлитровой банкой в руке, в надежде, что это будет надёжнее некогда припрятанного у соседей слева диктофона... Лет десять назад она бы ещё могла не свалиться.

Сейчас же сверху прослушивался лишь стандартный разговор.

Да, живёт. Да, давно. Нет, помнит только про пьяницу, но сейчас там из семьи лишь вторая жена младшего сына, да-да, та самая, которая жаловалась на пьянки с третьего подъезда, с малышкой. Что, просто упала? Как так, какие грибы, вы что, там в лесу только морошка и растёт, возле трясины! Может, уже того, деменция, вон про неё сколько пишут, даже рекламу центра для пожилых на телефон прислали!

Ахать Алиса Сергеевна даже не старалась.

Вроде бы на вид толковая эта женщина, вполне дотошная, но...

Что и говорить, не потянет.

И не такие жаловались на планы поимок и как их там звали, а, точно. «Висяки» и «глухари».

А значит, можно будет написать, что ничего особенного не происходит.

Просто лишних слухов про «обескровленных» снова не предвидится.

Даже среди местных легенд ― уж их легко извратить до неузнаваемости. Про двух злых ведьм, например. Местная достопримечательность, приезжие такое любят.

А скоро как раз сезон, доступные для катеров ручьи заполонят туристические катера, эко-фесты, и городу будет немного не до того.

Всё как всегда.

***

Алису Сергеевну часто посещали яркие, словно повторявшие ретушь (как её сейчас-то правильно зовут?) сны.

Куча всего могла присниться, не первую ночь же видит.

В этот раз всё вокруг было сапфировым, точно проданный аж в девяностые мамин кулон, который она когда-то носила. Сапфирово-синяя ночь, чернильно-синие ветви, бледно-синяя листва. 

Белели лишь редкие звёзды в небе да облака. Раз за разом не менялся лишь ручей: светлый, журчащий, с горчичным илом на дне и зелёными листьями ивы да белым пухом, изредка падавшим и тонувшим.

В этот вечер Алиса Сергеевна была снова молода, снова смеялась, стащив из тётиного шкафа одно из маминых платьев, снова смеялась, представляя Гришку, с которым всё же пойдёт под руку за красивыми цветными карточками в фотоателье и будет вдыхать запах соли с его форменного кителя ― как ни ахали соседки, но тогда ещё были в ходу матовые, чёрно-белые, совсем без стилизации.

Но пока было как тогда: сданная сессия, уехавшая в санаторий мачеха, время, чтобы увидеться с Аглашкой, по приезду всё чаще засиживавшейся в своей тёмной каморке над проектировочным столом, заговорщицки шептавшей про какой-то подарок, а сейчас наконец-таки вышедшей гулять.

Вот они теперь и сходят, потом придут под утро, потом вернётся из плавания Гришка, и она пошьёт Аглашке хорошее платье на свадьбу, чтобы не ссориться, точно маленькие.

Казалось, даже ручей журчал с обещанием: всё у тебя будет, дорогуша, ты только потерпи.

― Ну куда ты! Алиска, не беги!

Алиса Сергеевна тогда никого не слушала: ну как же так, там ведь такое место! Где это видано, чтобы у пыльного моста, да ещё и на стройке, было так красиво! 

Да ещё и в лесу! Кто ещё может построить там какой-нибудь красивый санаторий или дом? 

Плевать на бабкины россказни про здешних «чертовых людоедок», которые, дескать, пьют кровь всех, кто забрели в «заповедные места»!

Но Алиса Сергеевна тогда была лишь второкурсницей Алисой, и она бежала. Ну же, ну же, какой сюрприз ей подготовили? Неужели она правда останется такой молодой, как сейчас? И что же такого там оставила сестра? Небось крема, за ними сейчас такие очереди идут! Ох, скорей бы!

А потом вместо ручьёв стала видна освещённая кострами прогалина. Пьяный гомон.

И крик.

\-- Для храбрости, говоришь? Да тут сколько ни пей — седой будешь!

— Закрывай, закрывай скорей эту тварь! Утопим её, в трубу скоро натечёт, вон, утром какая туча громыхала! 

На стройке, куда они ходили с сестрой, было слишком много пришедших.

― Зальёт её и всё, а днём твою тётку позовём!

Костёр отражался от свежей кладки: под аркой был проход величиной ровно в человеческий рост, но теперь между кирпичей буквально длиной с ладонь торчали металлические стержни. С такого расстояния они были толщиной с иголку, но уже было видно, как их скоро закроет ещё одна стена ― уже для настоящих кирпичей.

― Да тут одной бабкой или попами не запугаешь! Лопата зачем в руках? И сваями, сваями с рассветом её придави, а то вырвется!

Она ведь сможет что-то сделать? Милицейская машина, как долго она будет ехать? 

Крик нарастал.

― Серебряные здесь трубы, вот и боится. У кого ещё есть, несите! Накидайте ей, а то у нас уже эти, заговорённые кирпичи кончились! И смотрите, чтобы не цапнула! Враз в другой подвал запихну!

Нет-нет-нет!

За что так с ней? Аглашка ничего не делала! Подумаешь, ловила крыс и зайцев в лесу!

― Я уже говорила, стой там! 

Во сне этот момент всегда был бежевого и оранжевого цвета.

Мальчишка с винтовкой и ведром, мимо которого она бы не прошла.

― И стреляй хотя бы в ногу, а то потом утром не проснёшься, понял? Всех гоняй, говори, что кого-нибудь похуже Чикатило поймали, ясно?

Чёрт!

Хотя нет, эти тварюги... Да хуже чертей они все!

Алиска их ненавидела.

Нужно было вытащить хотя бы кирпич! Пока все сгрудились у подвала, там ещё есть угол, куда никто не ходит, зря она, что ли, кучу раз облазила это место и знает каждую не выведенную на картах ниточку здешних рек и ручьёв?

Только вместо второкурсницы Алисы, обежав стройку с другого угла, к опорам старого моста, задыхаясь и крича, спешила Алиса Сергеевна, пенсионерка из бежевого-жёлтого дома прямо над лившимся через трубу-фильтр ручьём.

***

Дожди зарядили вместе со здешними майскими грозами ― в детстве сестра декламировала эти стихи, и маленькая ещё Алиска тогда пока не плакала. Лишь представляла женщину в белых, как в мультфильме про Древнюю Грецию, одеждах, с ладоней которой льётся гроза, а над водой звенят и искрятся маленькие молнии. Одежды были белыми, точно постиранные покойной матерью простыни (Алиске, казалось, и не нужно было иное представление обо всех этих туниках с тогами ― у мамы самое белое бельё, как же иначе!), и раз эта богиня из легенды про дождь ― значит, и пахнут они, наверное, так же. Молнии же из рук Гебы Алиска видела белыми с чёрными контурами ― тогда их здесь рисовали лишь в учебнике по физике, который сестра таскала в кожаном ранце. А вода всё закипала и закипала в широкой чаше, словно вода в алюминиевой кастрюльке, пока Алиска стояла под тучками во дворе. 

И чем больше она кипела в чаше додуманной Алиской проказливой Гебы, тем больше должны вырасти облака, тем сильнее застучит по окошкам дождь, тем громче должно было застучать по крыше, пока мать не крикнула бы Алиске убираться от окна подальше.

Но иногда Алиса Сергеевна видела придумку из детства. Иногда она снилась с лицом матери и прихваткой под чашей ― после её смерти она смеялась всё реже, после замужества Алисы Сергеевны ― гоготала почти отчаянно.

Но чем больше кипело в её чаше, тем более грохотал снившийся уже Алисе Сергеевне дождь.

По-иному эта самая Геба никогда и не делала.

***

Геба не смеялась.

Чаша в её руке отливала золотой росписью ― такой же скупой, как и узор на годами намываемой «греческой» плитке в туалете Алисы Сергеевны. 

Гром грохотал издали, словно трепетал невидимый за спиной волоокой и гордой кормилицы орла.

Чаша была огромной, но знает ли немощь такая, как она?

Мифы древней Греции Алиса Сергеевна скачивала на тогда ещё читалки ― да так и оставила на закладке с портретом. Наверное, небо сейчас потому и было таким красивым ― свинцовое, многоцветное, словно и не было лучше фона для Гебы, статью про которую Алиса Сергеевна держала среди браузерных закладок.

Но Геба снизошла до неё, старенькой Алисы с воспоминанием о девочке, любивщей грозу.

Иначе бы не хмурила свои брови, ещё более изогнутые, чем у её орла.

Ну вот скажите только, зачем ей, такой грозной, этот Зевс да орёл?

Богиня не парила ― лишь стояла на тёмном портике в полметра шириной, края одежд едва колыхались, но их так и не сдувало даже порывами ветра, от которого замирала Алиса Сергеевна. Так казалось, словно богиня и не живая ― только статуя в свисающих с мрамора одеждах, под которыми нет ног.

Но у богини чуть нахмурились брови ― и наваждение пропало: настоящая, гордая Геба, себе на уме, портящая кухню самому владыке Олимпа. 

Себе на уме, раз раздумывает: а не опрокинуть ли кипучую и сильную грозу прямо к сонным домам в проулке у моста, затерявшегося среди местами пересохших в преддверии лета ручьёв?

Алиса Сергеевна не знала, как молиться такой ― снизойдёт ли? А просить? Есть ли толк, если вдруг и планшета нет, и очки снова не под рукой? 

Откуда ей, в жизни не подходившей ни к какому храму, знать, как испросить такое, точно древней гречанке?

Но загрохотало уже ближе, и немое внимание Гебы к смертной сменилось широкой, злорадной улыбкой.

Пугаться ли? Или прислушаться?

Геба едва разомкнула губы, чтобы звонко прогрохотать голосом сестры:

― Повстречай истинную грозу. Я уже заждалась.

Алиса Сергеевна оглянулась.

Но вокруг уже шумел дождь, и её с нарастающей скоростью потянуло вниз, к ручьям и новостным сводкам о непогоде.

Там было поразительно много дел.

***

Три раза пропищали часы.

И тут же звук потонул в грохоте, свисте, шуме, скрипе открывшейся форточки ― это окно Алиса Сергеевна не хотела менять, даже если в спальне, в отличие от остальной квартиры, задувало зимой.

Ведь всегда, даже задрожав от холода и костеря погоду, Алиса Сергеевна с замиранием, не всегда успев разобрать, отчего не шевелится, различала самое начало грозы.

Много лет назад она пообещала себе, что сделает всё, чтобы с первыми каплями ей больше не пришлось срываться с места, словно ей грозит потоп, суетиться, выглядывать из окна.

Но сейчас, припоминая, как ни о чём не догадывавшийся Гришка лишь посмеивался над её «детским страхом», она бежала к окну, накинув длиннющий кардиган поверх пижамы, но напрочь забыв про очки и дождевик.

Этот пока не пришедший вместе с ручьями, но так хорошо размывающий перекрытия поток должен был добраться до подвала как можно скорее.

Телефон? Нет, не стоит, просто сунуть его в карман и...

Крысы! Или птенцы?

Нет, просунуть сейчас она тоже не успеет, главное ― это тот самый домик, куда она перевезла всё необходимое, теперь уже неважно, что дальше, только бы успеть.

Сердце кололо, ныло ― вот и посмотрим, вовремя ли она.

Толстовка для плохой погоды нашлась под стопкой рубашек, там же был раритетный кнопочный телефон с фонариком и новой сим-картой.

Этот ноутбук да, лучше оставить, как бы она ни цеплялась к некоторым вещам. Разве она не найдет себе новый? А деньги? А краска для волос и одежда на первое время, чтобы затеряться?

Пальцы резко рванули за молнию, прямо до боли в суставах, и Алиса Сергеевна лишь слегка скривила рот.

Как говорится, пошло оно всё.

Лились уже первые капли ― по подоконнику, по кирпичам, точили то, что оставалось, барабанили по этой наконец-таки не вечной трубе.

Ветер холодно задувал под ночнушку, когда Алиса Сергеевна запирала дверь и надевала сапоги.

Официально что хоть случилось? Ответом был лишь дождь. Полоумная она соседка, вот что ― обострения у неё от гроз, раритетную крысу свою ищет, таких грызунов теперь считают контрабандой, вот с тех пор и бегает, ждет. Пускай так и думают. 

Зря она что ли чудила, слала всякую чушь в чат подъезда, шумела, цыкала на соседку с коляской, мол, как так в слинге не носит? Как маткапитал на себя не оформила, чтобы муж на квартиру не зарился? Лет двадцать назад уже б и выгнал, а участковая бы и посадить его не смогла!

Эх, тяжело было донимать молодых, особенно матерей, но теперь-то что? Никто не удивляется! 

Ходит себе у трубы и ходит, на рассылку соцслужб о деменции непохоже, не заберут!

В сапоги, конечно же, натекло из-за ливня, а не качества резины.

Кирпич поддавался, ещё и не внутрь, как она думала. 

Вода прибывала.

Ещё один.

Второй вокруг трубы.

Третий.

Кряхтя, Алиса Сергеевна, ощупывала с внутренней стороны. Опора для перехода изнутри, ещё одна, третья...

Рука дотянулась до молотка.

Бедная, и как же она там не задохнулась, а? Ведь ложила же все нужные вещи, тянулась, даже ей тяжело от такой вынужденной акробатики!

Как там говорили в любимых Гришиных фильмах? «Соберись, тряпка!»? Неважно.

Только бы она молчала и не спускалась вниз.

Только бы пролезть.

Только бы вышло.

Кирпичи летели, вода скрывала весь шум, и наконец-таки справа от трубы, в месте, где от любопытных глаз всё затеняло подобие балкончика на третьем этаже, появился проход.

Алиса Сергеевна ожидала, что на неё, наоборот, выльется потоп, собьёт с ног, вспоминала льготные курсы по плаванию, но вместо этого коротенькая ливневая волна лишь легонько прокатилась, отражаясь в лампочках под самым «потолком». Для кого-то это был пол ― ещё две квартиры граничили с этим местом, но им с Гришкой едва удалось выбить самую ближнюю к трубе.

Интересно, что бы он сказал, проживи здесь все шесть лет, не уходя в море? Странная Алька? Суеверная, потому что тогда было уже можно?

Стремянку держали крючки на резинках, как для тачек, которые она видела в... а когда это было? Тень от картошкообразного носа оставалась недвижима.

Ну и хорошо. Пускай полежит на своём гамаке, свет она потом выключит. Если, конечно, в дело не вмешается вода.

Стремянка оказалась устойчивой ― видимо, помогло, что когда-то здесь всё же выключали воду, а пару раз была даже засуха с обмелевшими ручьями. Тяжело дыша, Алиса Сергеевна схватилась за веревочную опору вместо перил. Спасибо придётся отложить.

Она ожидала, что повсюду будут крысиные и птичьи косточки, даже пара человеческих, если вода поднимется ещё выше. Но гамак качнулся, а перед глазами мелькнула тень. Так перед Алисой Сергеевной оказалось оттопыренное ухо в обрамлении коротких тёмных волос.

Она лишь шепнула:

― Скоро всё зальёт.

И лишь потом сомкнула объятия.

Всего на миг, заранее бросив толстовку, на которой могли остаться эти причинившие так много горя кирпичная крошка и цемент с примесью «от проклятой безбожницы».

А затем направилась к противоположной стене.

Ещё наглядятся.

***

― Я сейчас сдвину кирпич и брошу тебе часы. Помнишь же?

Какое знакомое фырканье! Годы его и правда не изменили, хотя порой казалось, что вот спустя время, обиды, вынужденный плен оно будет срываться на раскатистый, точно в старом кино, смех отчаяния.

― Да, ловить и не включать. Там ведь всё готово? Будет ловить? И...

Алиса Сергеевна тут же замотала головой:

― Нет, никакого контакта с водой.

И отошла к полке, дергая за ручку сейфа. Позади неё послышалось тяжёлое дыхание ― сейф уже заливало из серебряной трубы, а значит, изнутри он всё же промок ― эта ржавая гадость раздражала её ещё когда она якобы случайно попросила Гришку отложить деньги на пустовавшую здесь квартиру, и увы, таким герметичным для Аглашки он не оказался. 

Частицы серебра на упаковке ― дело очень тяжелое, поэтому Алиса Сергеевна быстро её вытащила, бросила в сейф и достала это самое «старьё» ― часы с квадратным экраном. Не глядя, она бросила их за спину и услышала облегчённый выдох и возню: Аглашка торопливо застёгивала их на лодыжке ― они договорились не светить никакой техникой, пока ничего не будет известно наверняка.

― Бутылка правее.

Алиса Сергеевна кивнула и стала быстро обмывать лицо и руки набиравшейся дождевой водой.  
Сколько раз она пыталась просунуть через болтавшуюся кладку якобы еду для зверушек! Как тяжело ей дались эти три раза, пока она рвалась просунуть очередные телефоны, провода для подключения розеток и кипятильники! Сколько десятков лет Аглашка терпела купание в холодной воде!?

Сама Аглашка принюхалась:

― Спасибо, что смыла, а то с этими дождями затопило мастерскую.

Алиса Сергеевна пригляделась:

― Помнишь, где именно ушли под воду твои камни и молотки?

Аглашка кивнула на промокшие мостки, которых избегала уже лет пятнадцать ― после неудачного потопа. Алиса Сергеевна укоризненно добавила: и попыток узнать об изготовлении домашней взрывчатки. Тогда за подобными вещами следило правительство, привлекать внимание даже через простейшие программы для шифровки и якобы невинные поисковые запросы было слишком опасно, а материалы, получаемые посылкой, доставлялись не анонимно даже за деньги. 

― Пластмаска там же.

Как долго они боялись! Даже саму аккуратно избавлявшую стену от кирпичей и отрезка трубы взрывчатку они договорились звать «пластмаской», ведь силы Аглашки было мало ― откуда им было знать, что стоившие это здание суеверно замешивали раствор и кирпичи на «святой посеребрённой воде»? Особенно с противоположной стороны, где на вид было легче выбраться!

Вода прибывала, но Алиса Сергеевна всё же дотянулась: мокрая верёвка потянула за собой другую, заныли спина и руки, но, как оказалось, Аглашка предусмотрела всё: то, что уже не могла поднять её рука, поднимала верёвку, уже не пропитавшаяся этой водой. Вернее говоря, сама Аглашка, легко потянувшая за этот импровизированный рычаг.

Алиса Сергеевна хотела бы обернуться, подбодрить, сказать, как давно ждала этого момента, как всё чаще начинала думать, что не успеет дожить, что Аглашка может утонуть в ядовитой для неё воде, а она ничего не сделает... 

Но на их глазах подвал всё больше погружался в будущий потоп, скрывались под решеткой трубы, а потому Алиса Сергеевна, стараясь быстрее взять перчатки и не приближаться к едва терпевшей близость воды Аглашке, из последних сил потянула подвешенный молот на себя.

Удар. Второй. Третий. Десяток. Дюжина. 

Колотящееся сердце. Страх, что придётся выйти отсюда и что очередные планы идут прахом...

И столп пыли, от которого захрипела Аглашка и чихнула Алиса Сергеевна.

А потом ― рывок за молнию толстовки, мёртвая хватка в плечо и наконец-таки рухнувшая стена.

Теперь её перенесут без вреда для них обеих.

***

Что ж, Аглашка тяжело перемахнула через ручей ― и неудивительно, капли брызгали аж на три метра внизу пола. Как хорошо, что их дом стоял фактически в лесу! Переулок не зря застраивался именно так: активистки долго настаивали, что здесь должен быть самый экологичный район города, пускай даже с большими промежутками между домов. Лет двадцать спустя мало кто помнит, кто им исподволь помогла ― и замечательно.

На дереве скрипел от ветра старый летний домик, но целыми там оставались всего пара дощечек для «пола». Именно на них Аглашка посадила Алису Сергеевну: чтобы декоративный фонарик, изображавший керосиновую лампу и скрипевший на ручке окна второго этажа, успел показать, как разрушится эта проклятая тюрьма.

― Ты уверена, что тот домик подойдёт? 

― спросила Аглашка, ― Нам ведь перемахнуть через улицы.

Вода вымывала вещи ― ведро, мешочек с трупами крыс и цыплят, спортивную сумку, в которой могли остаться максимум с десяток костей, звякнули осколки и загремели бутылки ― всё то, где через трубочку капала кровь. Алиса Сергеевна хмыкнула.

― Когда-то мы думали, что следят. Но не здесь ― всё же старых продолжают недооценивать. Тем более, что мы успеваем.  
Ещё пара часов. 

Конечно же, они ждали ― Аглашка вынюхивала и прислушивалась, не грешат ли теми самыми «диапазонами в течение часа» приложения о погоде, Алиса Сергеевна готовила вещи, делая вид, что едет с подругами на дачу только ради пикников, флэшмобов и трансляций с тегами #старостьневконецрадость или #мытожеходимрадоватьсяжизни, что также берет с собой целый набор для якобы оставленного двухэтажного дома ещё дальше от цивилизации (станции для дистанционной подзарядки для техники, набор для первой помощи, экологически чистые контейнеры с едой, значки для льготного пользования такси, если подведёт техника и так далее).

Только вот «дача» обрастала вещами отнюдь не для краткосрочных поездок, а всю электронику приходилось оставлять под видом неработающей, изредка плачась социальным службам: якобы глаза и руки уже не те, не смогла попасть в сенсоры, плевать я хотела на ваш спасающих от интернет-краж безопасный режим, он снова запустил программу для переформатирования диска, помогите, я же брала специальную рассрочку, страховка только на пять лет, а эта фирма уже не выпускает ничего на случай «этих ваших запрограммированных повреждений»...

Что ж, некоторые трюки ей помогли, правда, тот программист был слишком болтлив, пришлось его припугнуть и с помощью Аглашки лишить руки, но да, теперь они обе готовы, и если тот грохочущий поток пронесётся, подставляя под удар и квартиру Алисы Сергеевны ― это будет не столь страшно.

― Я скоро проголодаюсь, ― предупредила Аглашка, ― А ты как раз успеешь до того, как захочешь закусить кем-нибудь на катере или в такси.

Алиса Сергеевна отвлеклась от разрушаемой кладки дома и поправив просунутое лет пять назад платье, расстегнула молнию на боку:

― Тебя тоже здесь, чтобы не было заметно?  
Аглашка улыбнулась и наконец-таки показала клыки: 

― Обещаю, что покажу тебе шрам на стопе. Только держись за меня.

Алиса Сергеевна кивнула.

Конечно же, Аглашка тоже боялась, что когда-то они расстанутся. Что те, о ком она ей рассказала после того, как Гришка затонул на своей подлодке, не послушают и оставят её в плену, сделав Алису Сергеевну своим «невкусным ужином». Что их время на исходе.

Но теперь у неё был след от укуса на рёбрах.

Ну а пока разрушался подвал, гремел фильтр, рискуя выломать трубу, трещали в потоке кирпичи.

А Алиса Сергеевна, держась за Аглашку, перемещалась с ветки на ветку к причалу и приговаривала:

― Не волнуйся, я все уладила. По документам ты будешь моей внучатой племянницей, а не сводной сестрой.


End file.
